Grateful
by RosePetals103
Summary: "You don't have to do all these things for me because I like to save you. I'm already grateful because Lucy is Lucy. That's all I'm asking for." Oneshot for Nalu Week Prompt 2 - Gratitude


**Lucy's POV**

 _I've only been with Fairy Tail for about two years now, but it's felt like forever. In these two years, I've had so much fun. Every time I was in trouble Natsu came to save me. Wait, I've just noticed something. I have never given anything back to him to show my gratitude. I should do that today._

I started to think of ideas to make it up to Natsu.. I thought that I could make him his favorite fire chicken and let him sleep in my bed without kicking him out for once. Maybe I could even try to buy him some time on our next job to fight any monsters or something.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" I yelled out loud. I grabbed my pouch that held my celestial keys and headed out the door towards the guild. I was walking next to the river again when I heard the fisherman yell out his normal warning.

"Be careful Lucy! You're gonna fall in one of these days!"

"I'll be fine!" I yelled back. After a few minutes of walking to the guild, I finally arrived ready to show my gratefulness to Natsu. I opened up the doors and found the normal scene. Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were fighting while Erza was trying to eat her cake, but the fight was getting dangerously close to her cake, and we all know what would happen if Erza's cake was ruined. I ran up to them and swiped the cake right before Gray crashed into the table she was eating at.

"Sorry about that Erza. I hope you forgive me from taking your cake." I said in a nervous voice.

"Don't worry about it. My cake would have been ruined if you hadn't come in to save it." She said calmly, as if the cake was actually a real person.

"It's fine."

The next few hours in the guild were spent of thinking about all the times that Team Natsu spent together. Ah. Good times.

Time went by pretty fast, and soon it was time for me to get the fire chicken ready.

I got everything ready. I even got a fish ready for Happy. Right when I put the dishes on the table, Natsu came flying in through the window like he usually does, but this time I didn't complain.

"Come in Natsu! I got some fire chicken ready for you." I could literally see the sparkle in his eyes when I mentioned fire chicken. I could see Happy looking a little down that he didn't get anything.

"Don't worry Happy. I got some fish for you to." His face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"Thank you Lucy! You're the best!" He exclaimed as he flew into my chest. Then, he went over to the dining table and started munching on the fish I set out for him.

"Yeah, you rock Lucy!" Natsu yelled out in glee, but then his face was filled with confusion. I wonder why.

After they were done eating, it started to get a little late to the point where it was time to go to bed. I grabbed a blanket for myself so I could sleep on the sofa.

"Natsu! Happy! You can sleep in my bed if you would like." I mean, Happy deserves some gratitude too. Their faces were even more confused than before; it kind do made their faces morph into something that wasn't too pretty. After a few seconds though, their faces lit up and they both jumped on the bed.

"Lucy really is the best!" They both said at the same time.

"Wait! Does that mean that you're gonna sleep with us too?" Happy asked with innocent eyes. I nodded although I would move later in the night so they could sleep comfortably. Then, we all got ready for bed.

A few hours later I was able to get out of the bed that was already filled up by Natsu and Happy alone, and I walked over to the sofa to get a goodnight sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it felt like I was sleeping on a bed instead of the sofa. That's probably because I was on the bed.

"You should really try to think of how you are going to sleep instead of just letting us use your bed." I heard Natsu's voice say.

"We'll don't think of that. Let's get ready for the mission today." And with that, we headed toward the guild with a tired Happy to get an adventurous mission.

"Hmmm. Which one should we pick? The one with the wyvern in the forest or the one with the giant electric bird that is harassing a village?" I asked.

"Which one pays more?" Natsu asked me.

"The one with the bird." I said while looking at the price of it. It was 250,000 jewel. And to split it up, I would get 125,000. That would be just enough to not also pay my rent but also to have food money because some person just loves to empty my fridge everyday.

"We'll take that one then." Natsu grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to Mira so she could check it off.

"Yosh! Let's go!" And we were on our way.

* * *

When we got to the client's house, he immediately let us in.

"You must be the Fairy Tail mages for the job request I sent. Have a seat. I am The leader around here. My name is James Hoogle."

"Nice to meet you. Could you tell us about this bird that is causing problems in the village?" I asked.

"Good question. This bird has the strength of twenty buff men, and it seems to have a weakness against fire, but it would have to be really beat up to be defeated with fire. It also can spurt out a poison, so you might want to watch out."

"Thanks for the warning." After that discussion we were on our way to the bird. It was pretty easy to track down with a huge boom, and we knew it was there for sure.

"Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

"What is it that you need, moshi moshi?"

"Try to shoot that giant bird there!" I got out my whip ready to fight this bird.

"Natsu! I'll try to weaken it. I don't want you to waste your magic. Wait and get ready for the final blow!" I yelled out. I slashed out at the bird and it fell down to the ground, but got right back up and sent a gigantic gust of wind towards me as it flapped its wing.

"Happy! Can you help me fly up to get a good hit?"

"But you're so heavy!" Not wanting to yell at him, I let him have what he wants.

"It's fine. I'll find another way to attack it. You stay with Natsu." He looked confused, but picked me up anyways. I was able to get a good slash on it to where it crashed down onto a nearby field. I could still see Sagittarius's arrows going towards it. I let Happy put me down and summoned Taurus.

"Happy! Do you think that you could get Taurus up there?" He didn't complain this time.

"Nooooo one is gonna touch Ms. Looooooshie's body!" Taurus yelled out with a swing of his axe. I was starting to run out of magic power. The bird was starting to lose strength.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" Loke appeared from his gate.

Let me take care of this, princess. REGULUS IMPACT!" The bird fell down, almost defeated.

"Natsu, now!"

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art! Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!"

The bird was finally defeated. That exhausted my magic power. I started to fall down, but before I could hit the ground I felt Natsu's arms around me. He started to carry my bridal style.

"Rest. You'll need it."

Those were the last words I heard before sleep lulled me in.

* * *

When I woke up I could hear Natsu mumbling something to himself.

"Natsu?" He jumped up in surprise.

"Why didn't you let me fight? I could have beat it up and defeat it. You've been acting weird all day. Is something wrong?"

I just wanted to make it up to you. You always save me."

"You don't have to do all these things for me because I like to save you. I'm already grateful because Lucy is Lucy. That's all I'm asking for."

Tears sprung into the corners of my eyes.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him.

"They liiiiiiike each other." I think we all know who that is.

* * *

 **There is that! I hope you liked it. Be ready because I have an actor/actress AU for the tomorrow's prompt.**

 **-RosePetals103**


End file.
